Me, I'm Not
by xxNeurotically Yoursxx
Summary: Christ what did I do to deserve this? The guy I want is dating some skank and the guy I don't want won't stop harassing me. And to top it all off- no one believes I'm NOT gay.. I think. PaulLondonXAsshleyMassaro PaulLondonxOC JeffHardyxOC
1. Introduction

-1My name is Reznor Williams, I'm a nineteen year old underachieving nobody. I work for the WWE and I'm currently the 'Youngest Women's Champ' but I really don't feel that I deserve it. There are other hardworking girls in this company that deserve the belt more than I do.

Now don't get me wrong I don't have low self esteem or anything like that, its just that I don't care about the belt. To be honest, I don't care about being in this business; hell I have no idea why I still wasn't fired yet. I never put my heart and soul into my matches and I'm not the best looking either… Okay I lied there. I AM pretty hot and I've got a nice body too, but its not like anyone has ever seen it. I'm usually in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a standard fit t-shit with some customized, clever saying on it. And when I'm in the ring I have on a pair of really baggy black pants and a tight fitting black tank-top, similar to that of Jeff Hardy.

Tonight is going to suck, for the reason that I'm booked in a Six Person Inter-Gender Tag Team match. The match itself- I'm okay with but the fact that I have to team up with Jeff and Matt is the worse part! I HATE Jeff Hardy!

I know hate is a strong word but I honestly cannot stand that smug bastard. But to make this a good match- I'm going to have to push my hatred for him aside.

"Yo, Rez-dawg did you get the script yet?" Jeff asks me, causing me to snap back to reality.

"No I--" Before I could finish my sentence the script comes flying towards me and hits my chest before landing on my lap. Asshole.

"Memorize your lines and I know this a lot to ask of you, but put some kind of effort into it." He rolls his emerald green eyes and I fight back the urge to punch him right his eye.

"Move!" I growl trying to get past him to retrieve a magazine.

Sharing a lockeroom with him and Matt sucks especially since Jeff has a pathetic crush on me.

SWACK!

There is a stinging sensation on my right ass cheek and in five seconds I'm on top of him and he's holding my arm back so I can't hit him back.

"DON'T BE VIOLENT!" He's yelling now, trying to hold both my arms.

"Don't be violent? You fucking slapped my ass you asshole!" I exclaim as I get one of my arms free and punch him as hard as I could right on his bicep.

"Oww." He rubs his bicep and stares at me. "I know I make you hot but goddamn take a fucking a joke."

I pretend I don't hear that last comment. The truth is that Jeff Hardy has never made me hot and he never WILL make me hot. Ever since I can remember he always had remarks about me liking him, when really, it was the other way around.

"Who is our match against?" I ask him calmly,

"Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch and Ashley Massaro." He replies with a shrug. "But before that- you and I have a promo to do. " There's this uncertainty in his voice which makes my eyebrow raise. "Its harmless flirting."

FUCK!

Why is it that every time a girl teams up with Jeff Hardy they make them a couple? Can't it just be a friendship or something small? I don't want a friendship with Jeff Hardy, let alone a relationship! Even if it is just on-screen.

"Damn, out of all the people on the RAW Roster why must it be you?!" I yell out and snatch the script away from Jeff and skim through it for my lines. These lines are cheesy too! As I continue reading on, my grip on the pages get tighter and tighter; the pages are now crumbled on the bottom. As you can see I'm not happy about this.

"I HAVE TO KISS YOU AT THE END OF THE MATCH?!" I yell and throw the script across the room.

"I know you're getting horny thinking about it?" Jeff remarks with a smug grin on his face.

"HOW IS THAT GETTING ME HORNY?!" I yell at him.

"Because you want me. Deal with it." He tells me. I'm starting to think he seriously believes that I want him.

"I DON'T WANT YOU! I NEVER WANTED YOU! I NEVER WILL WANT YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU AS A FRIEND, NEVERMIND AS A LOVER!" I argue with him.

"Oh my fucking God- YOU TOTALLY FUCKING DO!" He argues back.

I know this had to be hilarious because Matt is standing at the door way, holding his sides and hunched over from laughing so hard. Obviously we pay little to no mind at Matt because we're still arguing back and forth about me wanting Jeff- which I don't.

I sigh because I can't believe I'm about to do this but I grab Jeff's hand and place it inside my pants so he could feel that I wasn't turned on at all.

"THERE! There is no fucking wetness!" I pointed out and grabbed his hand back and stares at in horror.

"Why?"

He honestly can't be serious. Why the hell WOULD I be turned on by him?

"Well usually when I'm turned on it's usually do to eroticism and I'm not getting that from you right now," I shake my head and sigh ",but I would really appreciate it if you got the HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Jeff stares at me with a confused look.

"Well do you want a massage or something?"

"Jeffrey, go away and get something to eat. We'll practice our lines later."

I look over at Matt who is enjoying this all too well, figures, he's not going to be helping me out in this battle. I turned my attention back to Jeff who is now sitting on the couch with his legs open, pointing to the crotch of his denim jeans.

"You know what?" I sighed and ruffle my hair. "You win. Stand up." he stands up and I drop to my knees and start to unbuckle his belt.

"Oh my GOD! You can't fucking do that!" His voice cracks because now he's the one laughing.

"I'm gonna' fuckin' suck your cock!" I wipe my mouth, I'm actually serious about this. If it'll leave me alone then I'll do it. "This is it, I'm going in!" I move closer to him before Matt steps in between us.

"Reznor get up! Jeff pull your pants back up and go get us something to eat!" He commands and we both listen to him.

"Get out!" I exclaim as I push Jeff towards the door. He fights back but I'm a lot stronger than he thinks; I grab the nearest thing (which happens to be a studded belt) and swing it at him and it misses by an inch.

"NO!" He screams and runs out the room.

I slam the door and take a deep breath.

That was fun. When you're with Jeff Hardy there is never a dull moment.

Three hours have past, now Jeff and I are working on our lines for the tenth consecutive time.

"Baby, you're going to shine tonight. Shine the stars down from heaven. " I read from my script.

"Reznor, we're on soon. You ready?" He says in a flat tone, not even bothering to look at the pages in front of him.

"I was born ready.. My eyelashes alas- were not." I roll my eyes. I can't believe they want my character to be so vain. "There, how do I look?" I ask and do a little twirl.

"Amazing." Jeff managed to say as he yawned.

One thing I hate about my character is that I have to talk with this flamboyant talking pattern, which is so different from my normal, everyday voice. But I'm not going to lie and say I don't have fun with it- because I honestly do! Especially since my character is sarcastic, surly, and speaks in swish. Yeah, I'm pretty much a gay man stuck in a woman's body.

"Thanks." I continue reading from the script. "Hey, this is just a shot in the dirt but after the match, care to join me for a drink?" I really hate where this is going, why couldn't this angle be with someone like Paul London or Brian Kendrick?

Jeff raises his eyebrow, sighs, and nods his head. "I would be more than happy to join you." he rolls his eyes.

"And cut." I say with a yawn. "Should we practice the kiss again?"

He nods his head eagerly. The damn bastard, after I kiss him for the last time I'm going to have to sterilise my whole face.

I take a deep breath and just stare at him. How did I do this once before?

I lean into the kiss and close my eyes the moment my lips touch his. I can feel my stomach start to churn and I quickly break the kiss.

Yeah we got that down, we're ready for tonight.

I'm wiping at my lips like a maniac, I can't believe they want something more graphic once we're on TV. Well might as well give the fans what they want.

I'm sitting at a table with my huge make-up kit, staring into the mirror while waiting for my cue. As soon as Samuel, the camera man, cue's me- I'm in full character mode!

"Baby, you're going to shine tonight! Shine the stars down from heaven!" I say in my faux flamboyant speaking pattern while applying a fourth coat of mascara on my stubborn eye lashes.

Jeff walks over and I can just about hear the fans screaming for him, it makes me sick.

"Reznor we're on in a few, ready?" Jeff asks me, watching as I apply the mascara.

I stop for a second then look up at him with a huge, corny grin on my face. "I was BORN ready! My eyelashes alas- we're not." I go back to applying my mascara before smiling softly. "There." I say once my eyes are the way they should be. "How do I look?" I twirl around for him.

"Simply amazing." Jeff replies and I give him a warm (fake) smile.

"Thanks.. Hey - shot in the dirt but would you care to join me getting a drink tonight?" I ask him.

He nods his head and taps my nose.

"I'd like that a lot." He responds and the camera fades off. Boy the writers are going to be pissed. We adlibbed a lot. Shouldn't matter though, the fans can't tell neither can our co-workers.

"Here are your winners- The Hardy Boys and Reznor Williams." Lillian Garcia announcers over Jeff's shitty theme song. Anyway, this is our moment to shine.

All three of us hug and Jeff and I make eye contact before he grabs me and pulls me into his passionate, 'spontaneous' kiss. To make matters worse he's jamming his tongue in my mouth. Oh how I would love to rip his tongue out his mouth. But I play it off cool and try my best to kiss him back as the fans cheer on and Matt watches in fake astonishment.

Once we're behind the curtain I wipe my mouth and quickly grab the nearest bottle of water to rinse my mouth with.

And there he is, standing there in all his beauty, yes I'm talking about Paul London.

Now there is someone I wouldn't mind kissing.

I scan up and down his body, admiring the aqua blue ring attire he's got on. Only he and Brian could pull off a colour that 'out there'. I guess he notices that I'm staring at him because he looks over at me and smiles, I smile back but it's quickly gone when I see Ashley returning backstage. She starts talking to Brian, kissing his cheek (in a friendly way) for good luck before turning to Paul. She starts smiling like a loon, I guess he's telling one of his jokes.

That's one thing about Paul, he's always joking and can manage to put a smile on your face without even trying.

Anyway, they hug but it lasts longer than a friendship hug… Wait, now it looks like.. They're kissing?!

_**Oh what fresh hell is this?!**_

**(swish: **1. to overplay or over do homosexual gestures; the traits of an effeminate male homosexual.. To walk speak or move in the manner of an weak effeminate boy or man; the stereotype effeminate homosexual.


	2. Pardon Me?

-1"Yo Rez-dawg you alright?" Jeff asks, I didn't even notice he was near me. I shrug and gather my thoughts. "Yeah I'm cool. But since when have those two been going out?" I ask and he smirks. "For a while now.. Get with the program, homie." He nudges me with his elbow and I just glare at him.

"What?" He asks and I continue staring at him.

Unfortunately my gaze was broken when Ashley Massaro came up to Jeff and I.

"Hey guys, great match out there. I wanted to congratulate on your win." She smiles and gives me a hug.

Why is she touching me?! I don't hug back for fear that I might break her in half.

I squirm a bit before speaking.

"Thanks Ash…I guess" I say quietly. "So I had no idea that you and Paul were an item."

Damn did that just slip out?

"Yeah we've been going out for a while now. Even live together in Austin." She replies with a smirk, I know she can see the jealousy in my eyes. "Jealous?" she pretends she's joking but I know that she's not.

"I really have no reason to be." I roll my eyes then smirk.

Truth is, ever since I won the Women's Championship, Ashley has hated me even more. I just don't understand why she won't admit it. Hell, the bitch KNOWS I don't like her.

"Well I'll be seeing you two love birds later." She remarks about Jeff and I.

"Wouldn't be so sure of that…" I give her the finger as she walks away, but she doesn't see it.

Between kissing Jeff and having that skank hug me, I could really use a hot shower or some disinfectant spray.

Jeff and I ride back to the hotel, the ride was silent and awkward. But I was surprised that he hadn't tried to kiss me, like he hass done before. Anyway, back to the subject.

I check myself into the hotel room and the clerk gives me my room key, as I turn around to head for the elevator, she hesitates for a second then asks for my autograph. Makes me feel weird when people ask for my autograph- I'm just a regular nobody.

I sign a piece of paper and hand it to her with a smile and pull my baseball cap over my eyes as I walk to the elevator, it opens up and I hear Paul telling me to hold it.

"Damn.." I mutter under my breath and I hold the door open for him.

"Thanks Rez-dawg." He pants. Great that's become my official nickname, damn it Jeff! "So how are you doing?" this is awkward, he's making small talk and I hate it. "Aside from Jeff harassing me, I'm good." I notice the flowers he's holding. "Beautiful flowers." I say to him and he smiles. "Thanks they're for Ashley, white roses are her favourite."

"Oh."

The jealousy has to be dripping from my words like venom.

"Okay this going to sound so out of the blue but…" Paul takes a deep breath.

"Yes?!"

"Brian thinks your cute and he was wondering if you'd like to join him for dinner tonight."

My face goes blank. I never really paid much attention to Brian, hell I always thought he was asexual- kinda like Spongebob.

"So?" He asks, his eyebrow raised.

"… Yeah I guess." I shrug.

"You don't seem too happy about this? What's wrong with B-Rye?"

"B-Rye?" I repeat. Gee whiz the nicknames seem to get worse and worse.

"Nothing is wrong with it. Just kinda' shocked. Didn't really Brian was into girls like me." I point out.

Paul laughs when he finally reads my shirt.

"Yeah he's loves girls that aren't painted up like hookers. He loves the fact that you are yourself. Plus he loves your shirts."

I look down at my white t-shirt that has a picture of me giving me a thumbs up and it says "Reznor" on top of the picture. Oh yeah, I'm narcissistic too.

"Awesome shirt." Paul laughs. "When can I get one like that?"

I blush at the thought of Paul wearing this ridiculous shirt. "Sorry buddy can't help you there. One of kind shirt, kinda' like all my other shirts." I wink at him.

The elevator stopped and we both got off.

We're on opposite sides of the hallway so we say our goodbyes and part ways.

I swipe the card and the light turns green, granting me access into my room.

"SURPRISE!" Jeff yells as I walk in.

"Jesus fucking Mary and Joseph!" I scream and place a hand over my fast beating heart. "Why the hell are you here?! Don't I get enough of you at the arena?" I yell at him.

"Well I pulled some strings with management and now I'm your roommate." Jeff explains and hands me a pillow.

"Why?!" I yell.

"Because we have to talk about this.. We have to talk about the way you look at me. I see the way your eyes scan my body, undressing me with your eyes, silently judging this innocent child of God." He bats his eyelashes.

"Innocent child of God?" I pretend to laugh. "Now your besmirching God?" I roll my eyes and walk past him and once again his hand is on my ass. I immediately turn around and punch him in his bicep again.

"Don't hit back like that… That's too hard!" Jeff says as he tries to grab my hands.

"Too fucking bad!" I remark and continue hitting him.

We wrestle for about five minutes before I get and run into the bathroom. I nearly forgotten about my date with Brian, come to think of it- I don't even know what time he's picking me up!

I take a quick shower and re-brush my teeth before slipping out of the bathroom. "Put some clothes on.. I feel like some child molester with you walking around naked." Jeff comments and I'm not sure if he's being serious or joking.

"Fuck you." I spat. I'm not naked I have a towel wrapped around my body.

While looking for something decent to wear, my Sidekick begins humming and illuminating.

"Hel-LER?" I greet whoever is on the phone.

"Umm… Hi R-Reznor. It's me Brian." Brian stammers- its so cute too.

"Hey Bri, what's up buddy?" I smile over the line.

"Just wanted to let you know that our reservations are 9:30 and its at the best restaurant in town."

"Brian by best restaurant in town- do you mean McDonalds?" I ask him. Because knowing Brian, he'd do something like that.

"Nope. More like Burger King." He chuckles nervously.

"Excuse me?" I raise my eyebrow… I'm more of a McDonald's girl anyway.

"Only kidding. But its some type of fancy restaurant. Paul picked it out for me and he's great at these kinds of things. So I guess we gotta dress up."

Damn! Two of my least favourite things, dressing up and dating, on the same night.

"Alright Bri, thanks for letting me know. Swing by here at 8:45 and we'll leave, mmkay?"

"Sure." I hear the sound of a smile in his voice. "See you in a bit, gorgeous."

I snap my phone back and sigh. Shit, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to my little black dress.

I'm so lucky I packed it, too. I dig it out from all the other clothes and smile, it's a simple black, spaghetti string, halter dress. It was simple, yet sexy. Casual but elegant.

I step into my dress and gently pull it up. "Hey Asshole!" that's my call for Jeff, which surprises me when comes into the room. "Tie this please." I ask him and he complies.

"Don't choke me!"

He ties it gently and steps back. "You look like a prostitute." he remarks.

"Yeah I'm a prostitute.. Who wants it?" I roll my eyes, and let my thick wavy black hair out of its holder. "Plug my flat iron in for me?" He must be tired because he never does anything I ask for.

"Thanks Jeff." I smile at him for a second.

"Welcome whore." He shrugs. He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. "So what can I get for a twenty?" He teases me.

"You can get the hell out of my room!" I push him out the door. "Oh c'mon that has to atleast be a blow--" before he can get the last word out- the bedroom door slams shut.

This sucks! I'm uncomfortable in his freakin' dress, my fuckin' feet are hurting because of these damn heels, and my hair keeps going in my face. Can this date be fucking over with already? Please!

"So Reznor tell me about yourself. Its funny, I've worked with you for a few months and I don't know anything about you." Brian says as he takes a sip of his wine- damn how I wish I could drink.

"Well what's there to say? I'm nineteen, dropped out of college to work for the WWE--" He interrupts me yet again. I have a feeling by the end of the night that I'm going to brake something over his fucking skull.

"Tell me about your background. Like where you grew up and stuff like that." His dark blue eyes lock with dark green eyes. Shit.

"Grew up in Brooklyn, I'm half black and half Jewish. My mom is a Turkish Jew and my dad was born in Harlem. My full name is Tzafi Reznor Cohen-Williams. My maternal grandmother's name was Tzafi Cohen…And as you know I was named after Trent Reznor- who just happened to be on the radio while my mom was on her way to the hospital to give birth. " I give a soft smile.

"Wow, you're very interesting. I knew you were mixed just couldn't put my finger on what exactly… So what was it like growing up biracial?"

God I when people ask that question. I'm biracial not an alien, Jesus Christ.

"Well since my father was stationed overseas I was raised by my mother and grandmother. I learned everything was to learn about Judaism… I wasn't really accepted by my dad's side of the family and my mom's side was kinda… sketchy about me as well. But my grandmother loved getting together for the family as much as she hated my father. Kinda' funny my grandmother isn't racist or anything but she just wasn't too big on interracial relationships." I tried my best to explain it to Brian, who seemed like he was understanding it.

Our food arrives and the waiter refills Brian's glass and I ask for a refill of my sparkling water, this time it comes with a thin slice of lemon, yay!

"So what about dating? Are you open to all races or no?"

Why is he so damn nosey?

I swallow the food that was in my mouth and take a sip of my sparkling water.

"To be honest with you, I've never really dated a guy before. I'm still a virgin--" Now he's looking at me like he's just seen a fucking ghost.

"For real?"

No, for fake.

I nod my head as I continue eating my meal.

"Aren't you ashamed of still being a virgin? Considering its your job to be and act like a slut?"

Woah, what did he just say? I'm choking on my water because that comment took my off guard.

"Watch it buddy." I warn him and he looks down.

"Are you religious?" Brian has this timid tone and its so fucking adorable.

"Actually I don't believe in God. But to be honest with you, I have experimented with the Church of Satan… I've been to a few of their gatherings and that religion seems to make the most sense out of the ones that I've read into."

Gasp! Yeah I said it. Sue me.

"So you're a Satanist?" Oh yeah he is scared shitless.

"I wouldn't call it that, but at the moment I'm not part of any religious affiliation." I shrug.

"I actually heard that you were studying journalism when you were attending college, do you happen to have any of your work with you?"

Think doofus: honestly, do you think I would bring a stack of papers with me just for the hell of it?

"I think I may have a few back at the hotel on my laptop. I can check once we get back to the hotel." I offer for and nods his head.

"So you're still a virgin?" Brian begins teasing me. "Are you waiting for the right guy or what?"

I stare blankly at him. "It ain't gonna' happen between us."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." He winks, God what is with these WWE guys being so smug?

"I can bet on it never happening between us."

"But I bet if Paul wanted you, you'd do it."

My eyes go wide and my jaw drops. Did he just say that.

"I think we're done here." I get up from the table then take the napkin that was resting my lap and I throw it on the table.

"Lets never do this again." I reach into my purse, pull out my wallet and give him my fare share of the cost. "Ciao babe." I say flatly and pull on my (thin) black trench coat before walking out of the restaurant and start back to the hotel.

"You're home early." Jeff says, holding the bottom part of the phone. "Beth, baby, let me call you back. Love you too." He made a kissing sound and placed it back on the receiver.

"Yeah I know. It was a hell date." I yawn, take off my jacket, then walk to my room.

"WHAT THE FUCK JEFFREY?!"

I scream when I see a huge rainbow flag hanging over my bed.

'If you take it down, you're going to look homophobic." He replies, holding a video camera. Where the hell did he get that?

"You've done this so many times before.. I'm not sure what you're obsessed with but do you want me to be gay so you know why I don't like you?" I ask him as I kick off my heels.

I feel so much better.

"No, I want you to be gay so you can finally be happy! I just want you to be very happy- I don't care if you're gay." He replies, zooming in on me with his camcorder.

I rub my temples as I stare at the flag again. I'm in an awkward position: do I take it down and look homophobic on the video or do I leave and let everything think that I'm gay?

"I don't want this flag in my room but I doesn't mean I don't like homosexuals." I argue.

"Why did you hang it?" He smirks. He's having a lot fun with this.

"I DIDN'T HANG IT!"

"Then who did- your girlfriend?" He raises his eyebrow.

"You fucking did!" I throw a pillow at him. "Turn that fucking thing off or I'll break your hands." He listens to me and turns it off and hands it to me so I can check that its off. Jeff's getting ready to say something but he's interrupted by a knock on the door. "Go get the door." I point towards it and he obeys. While he's doing that, I climb up on the bed to take down the colourful flag.

"Hey Brian." Jeff smiles and they do some kind of weird handshake, like always.

"Is Tzafi-- I mean Reznor here?" Brian looks worried but I'm going to kill him for using my real name.

"Tzafi?" Jeff raises his eyebrow and smirks. Oh he's going to use it against me. "She's in the back." He points towards the back and Brian thanks him, stopping when he sees me on the bed, holding one side of the gay flag.

"Oh.." Brian says, his eyes wide. "That would explain a lot." He looks at Jeff questioningly.

"Yeah, I don't know man, she just came home ranting about how she hated men and next thing I knew, she was hanging up the flag." Jeff scratches his head and shrugs.

That evil bastard, he's lying to that gullible fool, Brian Kendrick!

"What?!" I drop the flag and hop off the bed and stare at Jeff. "No, Brian I was taking the flag DOWN. While I was out, this asshole hung it up." I explain to him.

Brian gives me his famous lopsided grin before talking again. "I didn't notice until after you left that you, and I quote, 'I've never dated a guy before'. Which means that you've dated girls before."

I groan and grab at my hair. "Look Dumb and Dumber…" I take a deep breath. "it's been a long day- I would really appreciate it if you left me alone," I turn to Brian "If you GOT THE HELL OUT MY ROOM!"I shout and storm back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Its about twelve thirty on a Monday night and I'm bored. My date with Brian was a complete disaster and to make matters worse, now he thinks I'm gay.

"Me, Randy, Chris, Mickie, and Brian are going out for a drink.. Wanna' join us?" Jeff asks and I shake my head. The bastard knows I can't drink legally yet. "C'mon we need a designated driver." I flip him off and look through my bag for a cigarette.

"Don't smoke in the hotel room!" He shouts and I sigh. "I'll see you when you get back." I pat his shoulder and grab the spare key card.

"Later skater." He mumbles as he continues getting dressed.

I walk out the room and head towards the elevator.

"Reznor wait up!"

I look over my shoulder and see Paul jogging towards me. "Slow down I ain't going anywhere." I smile. He catches up to me and we start walking slowly.

"So?" He raises his eyebrow.

"So what?" I question him.

"How was the date, silly?" He presses the elevator button then leans against the opposite wall.

"It was terrible. I don't know if Brian was drunk off his ass or what but there is no way in hell we're doing that again." I tell him, eyeing his delicious clothing covered body.

"Oh?"

The elevator bell dings then the doors open up. Two people get off the elevator and we get in, riding it to the lobby.

"To make matters worse, Jeff ended up hanging this huge gay flag over the bed while I was gone," Paul has a huge grin on his face, I know he wants to laugh. ",Brian saw it and now he thinks I'm gay. Especially since I told him that I didn't want to sleep with him."

"Well are you gay?"

Why Paul why? Why would you ask a question like that?

"NO!" My voice was high pitched and he giggles.

"I know I'm just teasin' ya'." He ruffles my hair and I smile. "So did Ashley like the flowers?" I ask and he frowns. "Actually, no." there was a little hurt in his voice and my heart sinks a bit. "I'm sorry. But if it makes you feel better, those flowers were extremely beautiful." I tell him and he taps my nose then smiles. "I should've given them to you."

The elevator stops, the bell rings, and the doors open up. We walk towards the front door.

"You know you're really charming." I tell him.

Paul holds the door open for me, he's so such a gentleman.

"Thank you." I say, pulling the cigarette from behind my ear. "Do you mind?" I ask him and he frowns. "I'd rather you didn't." I put the cigarette back behind my ear and we just walk to the nearest café.

"Grab a seat in the back and I'll get us some coffee." He tells me and nod my head.

There is a deserted table in the back and I take it, resting my elbows on the table while holding my head in my hand. Paul looks so attractive ordering the coffee. I wonder if he's noticing the way I'm lookin' at him.

This is ridiculous. I'm nineteen not nine! He's twenty seven- it just ain't gonna happen.

"Rezlee?! You want milk in your coffee?" He calls out and I shake my head. He goes back to talking to the barista.

As he's standing up there I can't help but to think of how lucky Ashley is to have him. He's extremely sweet, so funny, gentle, genuine, attractive, and daring. Everything a woman could want in a man.

"Here you go." Paul hands me my coffee and sits across from me. I sit up and smile at him. "Thank you so much." he winks back at me and I nearly melt in my seat.

"Hmm I never noticed your eyes were dark green." Our eyes lock together for a moment. "And you're hair looks so amazing when its straight. I mean I love it when its kinky and curly too but you look like a whole 'nother person." He pouring some sugar into his coffee and starts stirring it with the plastic stirrers.

"Thanks." I'm blushing like a school girl.

"So are you dating anyone?" He asks me and I shake my head. "I'm so very single." I joke- okay not really, I am very _very _single.

"Hard to believe that a smart, beautiful, hilarious, down to earth girl like yourself is single." he comments before taking a sip of his drink. "Well I haven't been looking either.. Plus I want a guy that wants me for me. Not because of what I do for a living… I want someone who can appreciate my sense of humour and wouldn't mind sitting home and watching a football game with me." I explain to him.

"Oh you're a little tomboy, huh? I think that's adorable."

"Yeah I hung around all the boys in school. Didn't fit in with the girls because I wasn't into wearing skirts, heels, and make-up. Wasn't into going to the dances or shopping at the mall." I explain to Paul and he nods. "It was cool, I was able to be myself and able to laugh at everything that was offensive to girls." He raises his eyebrow.

"Well even without trying to be sexy you still are very sexy."

I blush at the comment and Paul takes my hands in his. "Infact, you're more beautiful than anything." He kisses my hand and I shudder.

We lean in slowly and his lips brush against mine and before I know we're in the middle of a passionate kiss.

_Damn I hate when my mind wanders away. _

I look back at Paul who's staring blankly at me.

"Oh? Umm, the Giants. I'm a big Giants fan." I toy the with plastic stirrer and he smiles. "Figures.. New Yorkers always stick to their own teams." He jokes and I chuckle. "Except when it comes to to the Knicks."

We both laugh at the joke and continue with our small talk.

"So umm Paul, why aren't you with Ashley?" I ask him and he immediately puts down his coffee. "We had an argument… She said some really messed up things and I wish she didn't say that."

Please don't let him start crying because I really suck at comforting people.

"She really knows how push my buttons and I can't hit her, no matter how many times she insults me." He sighs. "I don't know.."

"Why are you with her?"

Damn did that just slip out?

"I love her."

I blink and stare at him. He can't be serious. He really cannot be serious.

"you love HER? Ashley Massaro?" I question him.

"Mmhmm."

Goddamn it! How can you love someone that constantly insults you.

Then again how can you LOVE someone? Call me a cynic but I don't believe in love, only lust.

"Anyway we should start heading back to the hotel. I'm getting really sleepy and this place is about to close. " Paul says and I sigh. "Alright." I ruffle my hair and reach into the pocket of my jeans, which I changed into as soon as Brian left.

"Here." I pull out some cash to reinburse him for the coffee.

"Don't." He says sternly and hands the money back to me.

"I don't feel right not paying you back." I plead with him. "And I don't feel right taking it." He shoots back.

Checkmate.

I sigh and put the money in my back pocket.

"C'mon." He gets up from the table then helps me up. I wish he'd let me sit here and wallow in my misery. He pulls me up and I grab my coffee. We walk side by side and his hand slides into my back pocket.

_DAMN imagination! Sorry, sorry._

We're walking side by side, talking and giggling about things that have passed and things we look forward to doing.

Once we're on our floor, I kiss his cheek and he blushes. We say our goodbyes and we head back to our rooms. I slide my key card out of my backpoket and slide it through the door, waiting for it to turn green and allow me in.

I walk into my room and notice that the lights are on there are jackets on the couch, not thinking too much of it I walk into the room and gasp when I open the door; Ashley Massaro on her knees slobbering on Matt Hardy's dick.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?!" I say and they quickly jump.

"REZNOR!" Ashley gasps and Matt quickly pulls his fitted jeans up. "Look what you saw was nobody's business but our's." Matt says, placing his hands on my shoulder.

Why is he touching me?!

"Why were you in my room?" I ask them.

"Because Jeff said it would be alright if we came here… Since you were out with someone." he winks because he knows I was out with London.

"Ashley, how could you do this to Paul?" I ask her. "He loves you so much and this how you repay him? By sleeping with this sweaty mongloid?" I point at Matt and his eyes go wide.

"That's really none of your business little girl. Now you're not going to tell Paul a thing about what you saw.. Or the whole world is going to know your little secret." Ashley's coligen injected lips curl into a cruel smile.

"What secret?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Little Reznor Willams is a carpet muncher." Ashley points back at the flag that was stil hanging over my bed.

Why didn't I finish taking that down?

"I'm NOT GAY!" I shout and that wrinkled leather face skank laughs. "Yeah but the fans won't believe that."

"Oh yes they will." I smirk.

"Whatever doll face but Paul isn't going to know about this." She places her skeletal hand on my shoulder and I glare at her.

Let the games begin.


	3. Shut Her Up

I'm reading over my script for tonight's show and Paul London storms up to me. "We gotta' talk." He takes the script out of my hand and throw it against the wall.

"What the sand hell?" I shoot him a puzzled look.

"What did you do to Ashley last week?"

"I didn't do ANYTHING to her. Infact its HER you should be asking about what she was doing." I point out. "Did you hit her?" He glares at me and I smirk. "Is she still alive?" He nodds slowly. "Then no I didn't. Because if I DID hit her, then she wouldn't be alive anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I have a match to get ready for." I walk past him and pick up my script that was laying on the floor and head to my shared lockeroom.

"Motherfucking cocksucker, motherfucking shit fucker." I mutter under my breath as I'm pacing back and forth.

"Sit down will ya'? You're making fucking dizzy." Jeff complains and I flip him off.

"Geez you're in a shitty mood… Shitter than usual." He comments and I glare at him.

"Yes I AM in a shitty mood Jeffrey! Because I had to witness your brother being sucked off by some anorexic, leather face lookin', heorin shootin' crack whore!" I'm screaming at rhis point. "AND to make matters worse she's dating someone that LOVES her and she treats him like shit!" I'm panting and breathing hard and Jeff looks scared, really _really _scared.

"Reznor calm down." He comes over to me and rubs my shoulders.

"Get off of me, I gotta go find Paul." I push him off of me and race out of the room, hoping to find Paul.

"Paul!" I call out for him when I see him. He's talking with Brian and Ashley.

"What do you want?" He asks coldly.

"Ask your girl about what she was doing last week with Matt Hardy. In MY hotel room." I demand.

"What?"

"Do it!"

They all jump and he turns to her. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

Of course Ashley shakes her head. "Tell him that you were in my room on your knees giving Matt a blowjob!" I push Paul out of the way so I'm in front of her. "Tell him." I demand through clentched teeth.

"Paul get this crazy woman away from me." She whimpers and Brian wraps his arms around my waist to pull me away.

"Take them off or I'll break them off." I threaten him and he immediately releases my waist.

"Paul she was on her knees BLOWING Matt and slapping it against her face!" I admit everything to him. Brian's eyes went wide while Paul's eyes began to water.

"I WAS NOT!" Ashley scoffs as defends herself.

"Dude you were fucking hoggin' his hogan!" I reminded her resisting all urge to tear those ring on her lips out. "I walked in on you two! I KNOW what I saw! Then you threatened me not to tell Paul, does that ring a bell?"

Ashley is speechless for a moment.

"Why you little--"

"Yo Ash, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jeff says from a distance. How long was he standing there.

"Paul, man, it's true. I told Matt and Ashley that they could use our room because Rezor had went out. I didn't think they'd up doing that. Matt told me the whole thing and he wants to apologise." Jeff explains to Paul, who nods and looks at Ashley then walks away heartbroken.

Brian jogs after his frend and Ashley is left there, expressionless and speechless.

Jeff grabs my arm and we start walking.

"Thanks for that, Jeff." I thank him and he smiles. "Don't mention it." he ruffles my hair.

"Don't expect me to kiss you." I say to him and he frowns.

"Fuck." He walks away leaving me dumbfounded.

Did he just save me just because… Nah, he couldn't have.

Paul and I were given the night off since Vince had heard about the confilct, surprisingly he was really cool about it. So we decided to take Vince's advice and walk around the town to cool off and talk everything out, which surprisingly, isn't hard to do.

After that's out of the way, Paul and I head back to the arena and everyone is giving us dirty stares. He scampers off with Brian, leaving me alone.

"Can I help you?" I say to Ashley who's staring me down, I notice that she's sitting with Randy Orton, JBL, and Mr. Kennedy. All of whom I've had problems with in the past.

"Reznor.." She smirks. "You know that whole 'I'm still a virgin' thing you've got going on? We all know its fake, especially since Randy was quoted saying 'sex with you was lousy." Ashely does this annoying little cackle.

Everyone around us went quiet, while a few instigaters did their 'OOH's'.

I look down and smirk to myself before replying. "Well I think that's kind of funny because I thought Randy Orton was gay."

She sits there stunned along with the rest of that shitty clique and of course, the instigators started cheering and laughing.

Shrugging then shooting her a satisfied smile, I walk past her to find Jeff.

"Nice comeback." Jeff shoots me an award-winning smile. "Thanks, I've got a million of 'em. " I tell him and we walk to our dressing room, getting ready for our match against Beth Pheonix and Carlito.

Before I know, its time for out match. I'm talking to Beth and she's helping me with my nervousness. Despite her character, she's one of the sweetest people in the world, not to mention she's gorgeous too. Anyway, as I was saying, while she's helping me ease my nerves, Paul sneaks up behind me and puts his hands over my eyes.

"Guess who." He whispers in my ear.

"Paul, don't whisper in my ear, it gets me excited." I tell him and he chuckles. "Just wanted to wish you luck with your match." He pulls me close and the next thing I know, his lips are against mine.

SCORE!

He breaks the kiss and winks at me, leaving me doubfounded and speechless.

"Thanks…" My voice cracks and I start blushing. I watch him walk off as he gets ready for his own match.

"Oooh what was that all about?" Beth smiles and raises her eyebrow. "I'll tell you tonight back at the hotel." I promise her.

Since we're sharing a room together it'll be more convient for me to tell her my whole story about Paul.

(okay sorry for the shitty update. Its not funny, I know but just bear with me.)


	4. I Kissed A Girl ?

-1Night comes and I find myself sharing a room with Beth Pheonix. Not that I mind, she is the only girl that tends to keep it real around me. Did I just say, "keep it real"? Now I know I have been hanging with Jeff way, too much.

"Well girl, at least you got him to see the conniving bitch that Ashley really is. You know she's trying to get Shannon Moore to tap that." Beth informs me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Figures." I sigh and continue braiding her hair.

How else did you think it got so wavy?

"I just hope Matt talks him out of it. Moore may wind up with some STD the world has never heard of." I forget about Beth's hair for a moment while I think about Paul's kiss then smile. I think I'm falling for this guy, quick!

"Rez? Girl, you need to hurry up and finish because Flavor of Love is almost on… And I have to see who he picks, okay?

I scoff then playfully roll my eyes while I get back to braiding her hair. Finally, after half an hour, I finish her cornrows and she smiles.

"Thanks boo, now c'mon Flavour Flav is on."

-- -- --

"I can't believe he chose her!" Beth shakes her head in shock. "She ain't even all that hot. He should've gone with Blaque."

I nod my head because lets face it; Thing II was lookin' tore up from the floor up.

I never noticed how boring Monday nights are, especially during midnight. Everything that is on consists of girls taking their clothes off, exposing their fake tits. However, for some reason, I can't seem to look away.

"Having fun?"

Beth smirks and I break out of my trance.

I'm stammering like a drunk.

"Oh please don't worry about it. Sometimes I find myself getting a little hot watching softcore porn on Cinemax."

I blush; I can't believe she just admitted that to me. I clear my throat and quickly turn the channel but Beth takes back the remote. She turns back to Cinemax and we start watching the two busty blonde girls fuck.

What am I doing? I shouldn't be watching this! I'm kind of dating Paul and if Jeff finds out about this then my life is over.

The sound of Beth's soft moans snap me from my thoughts.

Great, she's masturbating to softcore porn while I'm sitting here, wet and uncomfortable.

"Stop frontin' and do it. You know you want to." She manages to say through heavy moans.

Next thing I know, she reaches for my thigh and I jump out of the bed.

"Ithinkileftjeffsstoveon." I stammer and throw on my jeans and novelty t-shirt. And before I know it, I'm out of my hotel room and knocking on Jeff's door.

"What the hell, Reznor?" Hes standing there in his boxers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I'm not sure if he was already asleep or just dozing off.

"Problems Jeff… I have many problems." I say as I push past him and into his rented room.

"OKay I knew it was a matter of time before it came to this."

Jeff walks over to his ipod (which is plugged into his portable speaker) and starts to shuffle through his play list until he finds that one song.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever._

As the song plays, Jeff stands there with his hands on his hips. "You were right! I think I might be gay…" I blurt out and his face drops. "Oh awkward…" He lets out a deep breath and turns off his ipod then returns to his bed.

"This is between you and London… Leave me out of this."

Without a second thought, I crawl on the bed then make my way towards him.

"Reznor?" Jeff's emerald eyes are filled with excitement and fear.

I straddle his hips then lean down slowly.

"Reznor…" He asks but goes silent when my lips brush against his.

(I'm sorry I can't even finish this… I'm too miserable to continue for now.)


End file.
